Liés
by mamajvd40
Summary: OS qui se passe après le 4x07. Elena se réveille et apprend qu'elle serait liée à Damon. Quelles seront ses réactions ? Et celle de ses amis en apprenant ce qu'elle a fait avec Damon ?


**C'est un OS que j'ai écrit après avoir vu l'épisode 4x07. Je le publie aujourd'hui pour souhaiter un joyeuse anniversaire à petite-s. Et puis pour la remercier parce qu'elle est devenue amie et que pour l'anniversaire de mes amie je leur offre toujours un cadeau. **

**Donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**

**Disclamer : Vampire Diaries appartient à L.J Smith et à la CW.**

* * *

**Liés**

Elena se réveilla doucement et se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle commença à paniquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Damon allongé à ses coté. Elle se rappela alors tout ce qui c'était passé la veille et surtout le fait qu'elle avait dormi dans le lit de Damon. Enfin elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle rougit à cette idée et tenta de ne plus y penser en se focalisant sur autre chose. Elle observa alors Damon, il était adorable quand il dormait. Elle fit courir son regard sur son visage, sur son cou, sur son torse et ses abdos. Alors que son regard continuait à descendre, elle se rendit compte que ses pensées recommençait à dériver. Elle vit Damon bougeait légèrement et supposa qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit alors ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux, et lui sourit. Elle sourit à son tour et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, la jeune femme combla rapidement la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Et alors qu'elle allait de nouveau succomber à la tentation, elle entendit une buche craquer dans la cheminée, la ramenant à la réalité.

Elle se sépara alors de Damon se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsque son regard tomba sur sa robe déchiré et qu'elle se rendit compte que son sac se trouvait en bas. La sentant complètement ailleurs, Damon sortit du lit et la rejoignit, la ramenant sur Terre. La jeune vampire lui expliqua alors son problème et son amant (ou petit ami elle ne savait pas trop) s'habilla et descendit pour récupérer le sac de sa belle. A peine était-il réapparu dans la pièce qu'Elena lui sautait dessus, et lui arrachait une deuxième chemise, le poussant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une très longue douche.

Deux heures plus tard, ils descendirent dans la cuisine et Damon prépara un délicieux petit déjeuner bien qu'ils n'en aient en aucun cas besoin. Alors que les deux vampires faisaient la vaisselle qui commençais à virer au câlin, Stefan entra dans la pièce ce qui les obligea à ce séparer. Celui ci, bien que blessé et triste, ne laissa rien paraître et leur expliqua ce que Caroline avait découvert la veille au soir créant un énorme silence dans la pièce. Elena ne voulant pas croire qu'elle avait couché avec Damon uniquement à cause d'un stupide lien le gifla et partit à vitesse vampirique dans les bois.

Damon la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et la trouva en larme assis au pied d'un arbre.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

Il attendit qu'elle se calme. Quand ce fut le cas, elle prit la parole et lui demanda :

« - Tu penses que c'est possible qu'on soit liés ?

- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Mais je pense pas qu'on le soit parce qu'après tout, si c'était le cas, Stefan et moi serions surement liés à Katherine et Caroline liée à moi.

- Tu as raison mais il faut que tu saches que même si on l'est, je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passé parce que c'était juste parfait.

-Moi non plus je ne regrette pas. Mais on devrait rentrer ou Stefan va appeler tous tes amis pour te sauver des crocs du grand méchant vampire que je suis. »

Elena rigola puis se leva tout comme Damon. Elle prit la main du beau vampire et ils partirent à vitesse vampirique. A leur arrivée, ils entendirent la voix de Bonnie et celle de Caroline.

« - Apparemment Stefan à déjà alerter la moitié de la ville que tu avais disparu. »

Elena soupira et s'avança vers la porte.

Alors que Damon l'ouvrait et laissait passer la jeune femme, il se retrouva à genoux avec la tête sur le point d'exploser. Elena se précipita à ses cotés et supplia Bonnie d'arrêter. Elle refusa, lui demandant de s'écarter et commença à déclencher un feu autour de Damon. Stefan et Caroline coururent pour attraper Elena et l'éloigner de l'incendie. Cependant, elle se débattit et lorsque Bonnie vit l'air paniqué et horrifié de sa meilleure amie, elle ne put se résoudre à tuer Damon. Elle éteignit donc le feu et retourna dans le salon. Caroline lâcha Elena mais Stefan refusa ne voulant pas qu'elle s'approche de son frère. La jeune femme s'énerva et son ancien petit ami consentit à la libérer. La jeune vampire se retrouva en moins d'une seconde à coté de Damon qu'elle enlaça en laissant couler des larmes de joie. Damon lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent un moment comme ça, juste heureux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs amis au salon. Elena remarqua immédiatement l'absence de son petit frère et son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle personne ne l'avait prévenu. Elle retrouva cependant son sourire lorsque Damon, s'apercevant sa tristesse, lui prit la main et lui fit son fameux sourire en coin qui la déridait toujours. Stefan remarque leur échange et se raidit dans son fauteuil, serrant un peu plus fort le verre de bourbon qu'il tenait, manquant de le briser. Caroline ne supportant plus ni le silence pesant de la pièce, ni la tristesse de son meilleur ami et encore moins le comportement de Damon envers Elena (elle n'ont plus n'avait pas loupé leurs petits sourire) décida de parler :

« - Alors Damon ça y est t'es content, t'as eu Elena et fais souffrir ton frère. Tu dois être au paradis. Ah mais non c'est vrai, les psychopathes dans ton genre n'ont pas leur place au paradis ! »

Après cette réplique méchante et blessante, un silence de mort s'abattit sur le salon. Silence qui fut brisé par le bruit d'une immense claque. Elena avait réagit sans réfléchir, ne supportant pas qu'on traite Damon de psychopathe alors qu'il avait changé et l'avait sauver de nombreuses fois. Elle répliqua donc :

« - De quel droit tu te permet d'insulter Damon alors qu'il à passer les deux dernières années à me sauver la vie et qu'il a failli mourir pour que tu ne sois pas sacrifiée par Klaus ! Klaus avec qui tu passe énormément de temps. Dans le genre petit ami psychopathe je pense que tu me bat !

- Je suis ta meilleure amie Elena je veux juste te protéger. Quand à Klaus je ne restait avec lui que lorsque vous aviez besoin d'une diversion pour essayer de le tuer.

- Ah oui parce qu'hier après midi tu faisais encore semblant de rigoler avec lui ? Ou même juste de t'intéresser à lui ! Et surtout tu dis vouloir me protéger mais tu semble oublier que c'est Damon qui trouve toujours un moyen de me sauver !

- Arrête, tu dis ça juste parce que tu es liée à lui ! »

Ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps si Bonnie n'avait prononcée la phrase qui les fit taire :

« - Ils ne peuvent pas être liés. »

tout le monde se retourna vers elle donc elle continua sur sa lancée :

« -J'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas pour avoir une raison de t'éloigner de lui Elena. Malheureusement, j'ai fais des recherches et à moins d'être un loup-garou -ce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire Elena n'est pas- personne ne peut être lié à son créateur. L'unique raison pour laquelle ils sont aussi proches, c'est parce qu'Elena, en se transformant, à été obligé d'accepter les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Damon. »

Il y eut un blanc puis Damon et Elena se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils auraient voulu s'embrasser mais n'oser pas le faire devant Stefan. Ce dernier fini d'ailleurs par briser son verre ramenant les deux amoureux à la réalité. Ils se retournèrent alors vers lui, ne sachant pas quoi et se sentant tout de même coupable de le faire souffrir.

Le plus jeune des deux frères se leva et prononça les mots que ni Damon ni Elena ne voulait entendre :

« - Je vais partir. M'éloigner de Mystic Falls. Je reviendrais c'est promis, laissait moi seulement le temps de me faire à l'idée que vous êtes ensembles. »

Puis il sortit de la pension emportant avec lui le « Je suis désolé petit frère » de Damon. Caroline se leva et partit sans un mot, rapidement suivit par Bonnie qui prit Elena dans ses bras et rentra chez elle.

Damon et Elena se retrouvèrent donc seuls. La jeune femme, heureuse d'être enfin seule avec le vampire qui occupait toutes ses pensées sauta dans les bras de Damon et l'embrassa doucement, profitant de lui et de ses lèvres douces et chaudes.


End file.
